1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a frame for a flat panel display device to improve the interchangeability between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cathode-ray tube (CRT) has been widely used for a monitor of a device, such as a television, a measuring instrument, a data terminal or the like. However, the CRT has become an obstacle to the miniaturization, slimness and lightness of electronic appliances due to the weight and volume thereof.
To satisfy the increasing requests for the miniaturization, slimness and lightness of electronic appliances, flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like which are substitute for the CRT, have been developed and popularized.
Frames for flat panel display devices according to the related art are characterized by each of them being integrally molded. In detail, each of the frames as described above is molded of steel plate such that the size and shape of the frame and the location of a printed circuit board (PCB) are fixed.
The frame for the display device is coupled with a rear surface of the display module. A variety of elements for operating the display devices, such as PCB, main board, power board and the like, are mounted to the other side of the frame for the display device. Bosses and coupling holes are formed in the frame for the display device, such that fixing locations for a variety of elements coupled with the frame can be secured.
However, since the frame for flat panel display device according to the related art as described above is integrally formed such that the mount locations of respective elements are fixed, the frames should be manufactured differently depending on the types of display modules and the sizes of the PCBs, resulting that frame sharing cannot be achieved. Accordingly, a new metal mold should be manufactured in the development of a new product. As a result, cost and time taken in manufacturing a new metal mold are added whenever a model is changed. Also, since the entirety of the frame is made of the steel plate, a use amount of the steel plate increases, so that manufacturing cost and product weight increase.
Additionally, the heavier weight and larger volume of the frame may cause a difficulty in storage and an increase in logistics costs. That is, since the entirety of the frame is integrally molded, increasing space relative to a volume of the frame is needed for storage of the product.